What Hides Within
by ICanShowYouTheWorld
Summary: Nothing could break her. But she did anyway. Did anyone notice? Of course not. She was the different from any other girl in the world and that is why Chad Dylan Cooper fell in love with her.
1. Introducing Sonny Munroe

**I just got this idea and decided to make a three-shot or maybe more. I don't know, but please review and tell me what you think. Here it goes….**

She used to be the happiest girl in the world. She laughed and smiled. She was the reason the sun came up every morning. Everyone thought she was adorable or cute ans as she grew she became beautiful or gorgeous. She had a great personality and respected everyone earning respect for herself. She had great friends and an amazing family. Nothing could break her. But she did. Did anyone notice? Of course not! 

We all know "Good Girl from Wisconsin" or maybe "The goofy, spontaneous, beautiful, Random Girl", but what if I told you it was all an act? Underneath, was a girl who used a fake smile and pretended to be this happy, go-lucky, girl for the sake of her cast mates. A girl who was still depressed over her father's death even after her mother tried to comfort her. She wasn't crazy or delusional; she was a girl that was scarred for life as she witnessed her father's death in Wisconsin. Sonny Munroe was a skateboarding, fighting, rocker chick. Not Goth or emo, but part of one of the best gangs in the world.

"Allison, Are you coming tonight?" Adam, the leader of the gang, asked.

"Sorry Guys, I can't. I have pizza night with my cast after the show" I said as I grabbed my skateboard and put my hair in a messy ponytail. As I started to walk to the skate ramp I heard Adam's footsteps behind me.

"What?" I said harshly.

He glared at me and replied "So you're going to ditch us for those losers"

"They're not losers, they're my friends" I replied glaring at him too.

"GUYS! Stop it! This happens every Friday!" Megan, my only true friend here, yelled at us desperate to make us stop glaring at each other. Megan tried to fix anything, but it never really worked.

"He started it" I said simply as I started skateboarding on the tallest ramp doing tricks and flips, secretly crying every now and then. It went on that way for about 30 minutes until I got bored and hopped off the ramp halfway through.

"That was awesome!" Megan said as we did our handshake.

"I have to get back to the studio" I said and she nodded like she understood. I pulled my ponytail out and brushed my hair until it was wavy. Then I changed out of my gray sweatpants and black t-shirt that said _Don't Mess with Me _and changed into a plaid black and purple shirt and black skinny jeans_. _

**At the Studio**

I walked into the cafeteria and saw my cast already eating. I walked up to them and sat next to my good friend, Tawni Hart.

"Hey Guys!" I said with a fake smile. I saw Tawni open her mouth, but was rudely interrupted my none other than the great Chad Dylan Cooper.

I always thought there was something about Chad. One time, he's nice and the next, he can be one of the biggest jerks ever. Kinda like me. I was a happy girl at the studio, but if they knew what happened outside of it? Ha-ha...I would be fired.

"Sonny, Can I talk to you?" He said nervously.

"Uhhhhh…Sure" I said calmly avoiding the glares from my cast.

We walked out together and he escorted me to his dressing room and locked the door.

"Sonny, Are you ok?" He asked me with sympathy in his voice.

I froze but replied "What?"

"Skyler said he saw you skateboarding with a group of people who looked like a bad influence and you were crying while he was coming to the studio" He said looking down.

How could he say that the people who actually accepted me for who I really am are a bad influence? I wanted to explode on him saying they did it because they were going through a rough time in life just like me and they were actually good people if you got to know them, but then that would blow the secret.

"That is none of your business and how do you even know that's true? Skyler could be lying for all you know and how dare you say that those types of people of people are a bad influence because they are people just like us, but with problems!" I yelled at him as I slammed the door and walked back to Stage 3 and went into wardrobe for the show that started in 20 minutes. I was waiting for the Dolphin Boy sketch to end in my Check-it-Out Girls uniform as I heard my cellphone ring.

"Hello?" I said in a peppy voice as I picked up.

"It's Megan" The other line said and I sighed.

"Hey, what's up?" I said in monotone as I walked away from the stage.

"We really need you to come tonight. There are rumors that another gang is coming to fight" She said quickly as if she was in danger

"I can't because I'm about to go on and then we have a pizza after every show" I said as I looked at Grady and Nico finishing their lines and the intercom saying "Are you ready for the Check-it-Out Girls?" and the crowd cheering.

"Think about it. Please." She said as she hung up. I sighed and went on stage skipping and then purposely falling over earning thousands of laughs.

**After the show**

"It's Pizza Night!" Grady yelled as it was the best thing in the world. Me on the other hand, was still thinking about that phone call. I decided to go.

"Guys, I can't go." I exclaimed and a gasp came from the doorway.

It was Mackenzie Falls.

"What are they doing here?" I asked Tawni.

"We invited them because we thought you wanted us to make peace." Tawni said as she looked at me confused and suspiciously.

"I see Little Miss Sunshine is a little afraid, we'll steal her spotlight, so she backing out. Isn't this great guys?" Marta laughed as the whole Mackenzie Falls cast did too with her.

I felt anger boil in me, but I pushed it away and replied nicely "Actually I have something important to do."

Chad looked at me and made a comeback easily "Like what? Go back to Wisconsin"

I felt the tears in my eyes after hearing "Wisconsin", but it hurt more because it was coming from Chad, but why? Wasn't he caring earlier and now that people are around he makes me cry?

I looked around and saw shocked faces. I gave a choked sob and did the first thing that came to mind. I ran away to the skate park.

Little did I know he followed me.

**Review and let me know what you think! ~ LostandFoundGirl**


	2. That was Close

**I decided on to take the path the story takes. If I think of more ideas, then the story will continue and if I run out, it will end, so maybe a multi-chapter? On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Attention! Sadly, I do not own Sonny with a Chance. **

When I got there, I met with Adam and Megan who was talking to the gang about the plan. Megan smiled when she saw me and Adam was surprised, but then smiled too.

"Okay, we need someone to keep guard" Adam said.

"I'll do it" Megan said.

"Who wants to help me take the leader?" Adam said looking around. Everyone went silent. Typical. No one wants to risk their life doing something that stupid for one fight.

"I'll do it" I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Mind your business" I said coldly. Everyone went to their stations.

I hid behind a ramp across from Adam who was hiding behind a beginner ramp. I silenced a chuckle went I heard a gate open.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" A voice that was way too familiar yelled.

I jumped up and yelled "Chad? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I offended you, so I followed you hear to this dark, scary, abandoned skate park" He said as he looked around and pulled a face obviously in disgust.

"Well, you can leave…" I said nervously looking at the gate that was open and at any moment someone can come in and attack, then Chad would get hurt and end up in the hospital, and I would never forgive myself for killing my crush—NOOO! Nope! Nada! Bad Sonny! No crush for you!

"Sonny. Sonny? SONNY!" I heard then I smack across my forehead and I snapped out of it and grabbed the hand and twisted it then quickly let go realizing who it was.

"Ow. Sonny you don't need to hurt me just because you were getting lost in my eyes." Chad exclaimed.

"Oh. Be quiet" I muttered annoyed. "But really, you need to go." I pushed him towards the gate.

"See you tomorrow at the studio, sunshine." He winked and kissed my cheek quickly then ran off.

I blushed and went back to my position.

"What in the world was that?" Adam whispered angrily.

"He's a friend. Don't worry. Nothing more than friends." I lied through my teeth. The truth was that I have developed feelings for the blonde heart-jerk throb and we weren't even friends, more like frenemies.

"Better be. No weakness." He said as he heard the gate slam against the brick wall.

"It's time." I said.

"Go get him, Allison." Adam whispered as I stood up.

I sneaked up a guy that was next to the gate holding a gun and pushed him into the wall and punched him as he fell to the floor. Out in one punch. Easy. I looked for my next target and saw a brunette girl holding a knife with her hand looking around and her back turned to me. Huge mistake in fighting. I pulled her down by her hair and kicked her repeatedly in the stomach.

I looked around and saw Adam fighting the leader and trying to grab him by the throat. He was doing a good job by himself, so I turned my head to Megan and saw a guy walking up the stairs to grab her, but Megan was too busy yelling out people's names to warn them that someone was behind them or trying to attack them. I ran toward the guy, grabbed his shirt, and he fell down the stairs. Megan mouthed a "Thank you" and I nodded. We carried on that way until everyone from the opposite gang was down. We are one of the best fighting gangs, aren't we?

"What now?" Megan said as she looked down at the unconscious bodies.

"We have to hide them until they wake up." Adam explained.

"Where? We can't hide them here and definitely not at anyone's house" I spoke remembering the time one of us spent a night in jail when the police did an inspection in their house and found the bodies.

"Sonny?" Megan asked nervously.

"What, Megan?"

Megan looked at me and replied "We have to hide them in the basement in Condor Studios."

**Review, please! I appreciate all reviewers and here's a gold medal for you guys!**

**(Gives out Gold Medals)**


	3. The Truth or Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. (Burst out crying and runs away)**

"No, No and NO!" I yelled. "We are not hiding them in the basement of Condor Studios where Sonny Munroe works."

"It's not like anyone is going to find out. We'll have them out at midnight tomorrow." Megan persuaded.

"What if some does—" I began, but was interrupted.

"But they won't, sunshine." Adam smirked mocking my nickname that Chad gave me. Adam couldn't even do it half as cute as Chad.

Some girls giggled and I glared at them. "I promise you that if anyone finds out I will personally kill one of you." I threatened as I walked up to Adam and stomped on his foot as hard as I could.

"OW!" He yelped grabbing his foot and jumping up and down like a 4 year old. I stomped out and ran home with my hoodie above my head to avoid paparazzi.

Sleep? Yeah, right! How could I sleep with the image of Adam and the gang sneaking into Condor Studios carrying all those unconscious bodies to the basement? What if they got caught and were interrogated and ratted me out or someone found the bodies tomorrow? I heard a rock hit my window and I quickly sprang out of bed. Instead of seeing a person, I saw a note attached to the rock. It read:

_Allison, we locked the basement door, so no one can get in and we saw Chad in your dressing room. Any reason why he would be there at that time?~Megan_

Phew! I can finally get to sleep while not worrying about them. Wait-Chad in my dressing room? Why would he be there? I shrugged and skipped to my bed for a good night sleep.

**In the morning**

I woke up to the sunlight coming through my window. Ugh...Five more minutes please! I reluctantly got out of bed and took a quick shower and picked out a blue frilly skirt with black leggings underneath and a dark blue shirt with a red cardigan over it. I walked to the studio and made my way to Studio 3. I walked into my dressing which I shared with Tawni and turned on the lights and as I turned around I screamed as I saw the worried face of my cast mates.

"Sonny, we need to talk to you" Nico started.

"What about?"

"We want to know why you cried yesterday. We never see you cry and we want to know the truth." Tawni said.

"It's because I was homesick because my mom had to go to Wisconsin and I have to be here by myself." I lied. Well, I didn't lie all the way. My mom was actually in Wisconsin for two months with my soon-to-be stepdad. Ick.

"We we're not talking about what Chad said. We're talking about Skyler."

I sighed frustrated because I had to lie again. "You actually believe him? He could be sabotaging our show or tearing us apart. I thought we were supposed to stick together through thick and thin, but I guess you rather fall into the trap made by the Falls." I said acting like I was devastated.

They all looked at each other considering my words. I smiled, proud of my good acting.

"Sorry" They said in unison as Nico, Grady, and Zora got up to leave. At that moment, my phone started ringing. I grabbed it and saw it was a text message from Adam.

"I need to take this." I said as I forced a smile and walked out. I pressed OK and the text message popped up, but I accidently bumped into someone as I was reading it. I kept my balance, but the other person fell onto the floor with a large thud.

"I'm so sorry!" I helped the person and finally saw who it was and looked down.

"What are doing here, Chad?" I said, but it came out muffled since I was still looking down. Surprisingly, he heard me.

"I was just exploring the studios trying to find my script." He said. I knew he was lying, not by senses, but his script was in his hand.

"Then what's that in your hand?" He looked down at his hand and blushed when he saw that he was caught, but he's Chad Dylan Cooper and as always he had a comeback.

"I don't need to explain myself to a random." He said and I knew where this was going.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good."

Then we walked our separate ways. I was heading toward the cafeteria and he was probably heading to Studio 2 to film Mackenzie Falls. Then, it made me wonder. What was he doing here anyway?

I entered the cafeteria, still a little fumed from my argument with Chad. I walked toward the frozen yogurt machine and poured me some Chocolate Fro-Yo.

"What's got you all worked up?"

I turned around to see Tawni standing there with a nail filer in her hand.

"Chad." I said as I walked to the fruit bar.

"When are you just going to realize that you like him and he likes you?" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"For the last time, I don't like Chad."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Sonny" She yelled as she walked out of the cafeteria to perfect her lips with Coco Moco Coco.

Everyone looked at me expecting a reason for Tawni's sudden outburst. I ignored them and grabbed my slop and sat at the Random table. A few minutes later, my cast mates joined me and we watched as Mackenzie Falls strolled in. Except something or most likely _someone_ was missing.

Chad.

I got up and decided to check his dressing room. I walked in and saw Chad at his desk with something in his hand.

_My phone._

**Review, please! Please tell me if you:**

**Channy: Loved it!**

**Mackenzie Falls (or So Random): Liked it!**

**Miss Bitterman: Hated it! (Tell me why)**


	4. Fighting Channy

**Disclaimer: If I had one wish, I would wish for Sonny with a Chance, but since I messed up my wish by wishing for a magical unicorn, I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

"CHAD!" I screamed which caused him to fall of his chair and make the phone go flying into the air. I ran and catched it before it hit the floor smashing into a thousand pieces. I looked at the screen and saw he was looking at the message Tawni sent me yesterday telling me about how rehearsals were an hour early. Good. That means he didn't read the text from Adam.

"Sonny, I can explain

"It's fine, Chad." —"He started.

"You're not mad?"

"Nope!" I said popping the p and then continued "Why were you even snooping in my phone? Do I have a stalker on my trail?" I said smirking.

"Nice try, Sunshine. I know you've fallen in love with me, but these ideas in your head are a little unbelievable."

I laughed and what scared me was that it was real. I quieted down when I heard a knock at the door.

"Chaddy, Do you need me to rehearse lines with you?" A voice that sounded a lot like Marta yelled from the other side.

"No, Marta. I have someone special helping me with my lines." He said smiling at me. I just looked down, not wanting him to see me blush.

I heard a huff and a stomp as Marta left. I turned to Chad and was startled to see he was right behind me. I mean like 2 inches apart. I scooted back and said "Well, I should get going." I stood up, but was pulled down by Chad. I looked at him for an explanation.

"I said I had someone special to help me with my lines." He said and grabbed the script on his desk. "You start."

"I can't." I said nervous that I would mess up and embarrass myself in front of Chad.

"I'll start from my part for you" He spoke when he saw I was uncomfortable. "I trust you enough to give you my heart. I love you like I love the falls and maybe even more. I care for you like the water depends on the rocks to guide their path."

I was surprised to see how good he acted. Yep, that's right, I never saw one episode of Mackenzie Falls. I always thought it was too wimpy-washy or lovey-dovey. I looked down at the script and memorized my line and stared at him right in the eye as I spoke "I love you, Mackenzie, but you can't trust me. I'm just going to hurt you. Promise you'll forget me when I'm gone."

Chad didn't even have to look at the script, but said "I don't care. I want to show you my favorite place. It's a cave I found the first time I arrived at the Falls."

I widened my eyes at the next words. Right there, printed in black and white, were the words: WILL SHOOT SCENE IN BASEMENT TONIGHT AT TEN.

"Chad, can we stop? I'm a little tired." I said. "Besides, I need to get back to So Random rehearsals too."

"They don't deserve a great actress like you over there, Sunshine." Chad called out as I left his dressing room. I giggled and shook my head. Then I remembered why I left in the first place. I need to get to the skate park.

"Need a ride?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to find Skyler.

"You know?" I asked and he nodded. "How?"

"I used to be just like you once." He shrugged and grabbed his keys and we made our way to his car. I didn't even ask him what happened because from his facial expression, it seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. We made it in 5 minutes while it usually took me 20 minutes when I walked.

"We need to get the bodies out NOW!" I screamed as I made my way through all the skaters and to my gang. They all jumped up and it was Adam who asked "Why?"

"Because Mackenzie Falls is shooting a scene there tonight at ten." I said breathing heavily.

"Ally, Calm down. We'll have them out before that. Promise." Megan said as she grabbed my shoulder. I pushed her hand away, glared, and said "You better."

I made my way out and Skyler drove me back to the studios and he swore not to tell anyone.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:37. Ok, I have enough time to relax and then check if the bodies are out around 9:00.

I entered my half of the dressing room and locked both doors as I pressed a button on my vanity and a punching bag came from the ceiling. I punched and kicked it and in less than 10 minutes, the newly bought punching bag was on the floor ripped and all the cotton was on the floor. I grabbed my skateboard from the closet and circled my couch until I started jumping on the tables doing flips and leaving marks everywhere in the room.

I kept on going for about 2 hours until I heard a scream. I ran to the door and walked out looking both ways to see if anyone was there. I walked down the hall a little getting frightened as I got closer to the basement. There lying on the floor in the corner was Chad with the basement door wide open.

"Chad…." I said softly as I walked towards him.

"Sonny, I need you to look in the basement and tell me what you see."

I walked down the steps slowly with Chad behind me. I looked around the room and I saw there were no bodies anywhere, but a window was open. I smiled knowing that the gang came and got the bodies out right on time.

"What, Chad?" I said turning around.

"I swear I saw dead bodies here. Please Sonny; we need to tell Mr. Condor." He said to me with pleading eyes waiting for me to believe him.

I had to do the thing that hurt me the most. I had to lie to Chad.

"Chad, Is this a joke? How could you think that you can ruin So Random by getting me fired for lying to Mr. Condor? I can't believe you! Why don't you just film your little drama show and leave me alone?

"Sonny…" I saw the tears in his eyes as I passed him, but it was the only way to keep the gang safe.

Did I ever tell you the full story? Well, it all started when I met Megan the day after my father got murdered.

She was stealing from the Central Mall and I happened to run into her while she was running away from the cops. Turns out, she stole this expensive jewel that cost around 500 thousand that was on a rare necklace (**Don't know if it exists, just go along with it) **and sold them both on the street for around 800 thousand. She had no family and was on her own for about 3 months.

Adam's story is a little more complicated. He was a drug dealer because his dad abused him and made him work for food and shelter. His dad killed his mother because she refused to abort Adam. In fact, the first person Adam killed was…his dad. Adam and Megan have been trying to put all their anger into music, fighting, and skateboarding and trying to turn their life around. The bad part…the cops were still looking for them and if the cops did find them. Imagine how much trouble they would be in.

My story? You may think you know all of it, but you don't. Anyway, I walked to my dressing room locked the door and sobbed to myself. I cried myself to sleep that night until I was awakened in the middle of the night by someone who was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Adam there. Lip bleeding, scars on his arm, and a swollen black eye.

"They got out of the basement and are somewhere in the studio."

**Whoa….Fight between Channy! Gang loose in Condor Studios! Sonny's Story is worse than we think! **

**Please Review! I appreciate all criticism and compliments.**


	5. Witnessing The Real Truth

"WHAT? HOW DID THEY GET LOOSE?" I yelled forgetting that it was nighttime.

"Someone left the basement door open."

I sighed. "It's my fault. Chad and I went down there—"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You showed Chad the bodies?" Adam asked.

"No, Chad went down there by himself first and saw the bodies and screamed, so I came out of my dressing room and we went down there to check and I saw nothing, so I had to blame him for wanting to ruin So Random." I said tearing up as I remembered what happened to about an hour ago.

"You love him? Don't you?"

"NO! I mean...He's a friend." I whispered.

"A friend who is on the rival show that you're supposed to hate and didn't you just blame him for wanting to sabotage your show?" He asked rolling his eyes.

I looked at him surprised that he actually knew about this Hollywood junk.

"I read the magazines. I need to keep up with my best fighter." He smiled and then became serious. "We have to find them."

"They could be anywhere. This is a huge studio. Now where would we a couple of amateur fighters go." I said thinking.

"Teen Gladiator Training Set." Megan said smirking at her intelligence from the doorway.

Adam and I looked at each other and I grabbed my knife from my drawer and put it in my pocket. We started racing to the set. Of course, I always won, but every once in a while I gave them a head start.

The three of us looked around and decided to go separate ways. Megan went right and Adam left and I just had to go down the dark hallway in the middle.

Half way down the hall, four guys came out of a dressing room carrying all kinds of jewelry. When they saw me, they stopped, dropped the jewelry and one of them grabbed me by my arm and I responded by flipping them over. Another one punched me in the face and I grabbed his hand and twisted it until I heard it crack. The third one slapped me and pushed me on the floor. I looked up and grabbed his foot pulling him down hitting his head on the floor and started bleeding. Last one. He tried to kick me and I grabbed my knife and stabbed him. I looked up and froze.

There was Chad and Skyler looking at me. I ran away trying to find Adam and Megan. I heard Chad and Skyler running after me calling my name. (Mostly Chad.) I hid in one of the actor's dressing room and waited until I heard footsteps pass and then went out.

"We need to get out of here. I beat up a girl and her boyfriend." Adam said when we met up in the cafeteria.

"I beat up 1 boy and 2 girls." Megan said proudly because she got more than Adam.

"I beat up 3 boys and probably killed one." I said bored. They looked at me with wide eyes. I ignored there stare and then they started walking toward the exit.

"I have a problem." I said suddenly when they made it to the door.

"What happened?" Megan said.

"Chad and Skyler saw me."

You could see the anger in Adam's eyes. His eyes were like fire and if looks could kill, I would be dead along with 20 more people.

"Adam." I said trying to make sure to keep him calm.

He clenched his teeth and spoke "..!"

"I didn't want it to happen. When I finished fighting the guys, they were at the end of the hall looking at me. I didn't know they were there!"

"You have to kill them. Or the gang leaves. Forever. Your choice, Sunshine." He said finally with hate in his voice. I wanted to break down and cry, but it was foolish to cry in front of your leader. Adam left the room quietly like it didn't even matter to him.

"Did you say Skyler?" Megan asked looking down.

"Yes. You know him?"

She shook her head violently and quickly ran out of the room, but I could hear her sob from down the hall.

I slept for the next 2 hours on the cafeteria table until I was woken up AGAIN from someone shaking me. I wanted to scream at the person when I saw it was only 6:30 and the rehearsals don't start until 9, but I looked up and held my breath knowing I had a lot of explanation to do.

"Chad? What are you doing here at 6:30 in the morning?" I glared at him.

"Well, we are professionals, so we wake up around 7:00 for rehearsal, but I like to be early. What I should be asking is why you were fighting 4 dudes at 4:00 at night, plus almost killing one of them if I hadn't called the ambulance." He spoke calmly which surprised me because last night he was pretty shocked if you ask me.

"YOU CALLED THE AMBULANCE FOR THEM! DO YOU KNOW THEY KILL PEOPLE AND WERE TRYING TO KILL US?" I screamed.

"Why were they trying to kill you?"

I knew I had to lie, but I couldn't bring myself to. "I stole their tricycle" I said without thinking and then smacked myself mentally.

"I know you're lying, Sonny. Two reasons: They looked too dangerous to own a tricycle and that's just ridiculous." He exclaimed smirking.

I wanted to rip that smirk of his face, but I kept my cool and whispered "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"You can trust me, Sonny. What happened?"

I took a deep breath

I hesitated and began "I witnessed my dad's death." I said simply.

"That's not all. Sonny, I can see you're depressed and you keep it bottled up inside. Trust me, Sonny. Please." He said with tears in his eyes remembering what happened in the basement.

"I trust you. Okay, it starts with a happy little girl getting piggy back ride from her dad in Texas. Her mom was at work since her dad got fired from his job for messing up one paper in this big important contract they just needed to stay in business. That night when her mom got home, she went downstairs to say Good Night, but heard yelling and screaming. It was her parents. Her mom yelled at her to go to her room, but she stayed there frozen staring, so her mom slapped her as her dad yelled at her mom for being too hard on her. Her parents got divorced and her mom got custody of the little girl because she lied saying the husband hit her and had fake bruises to prove it. The mom told the dad that he wasn't allowed to see her ever again and they moved to Texas. For a few months, she was abused and ordered by her mom to do everything until the mom got a job. One day, the girl couldn't take it and ran away. She lived on the street for 2 weeks until she got an idea to go see her dad . She called her aunt from her dad's side and she went to Wisconsin to see her dad which she hadn't seen in 7 years. She stayed there for the most amazing day ever, but on the second day two guys came through the window that night and shot the father and ran away when they saw her with a knife. The little girl managed to cut one of the guy's arm which left a deep scar, but it wasn't enough to fill the pain she was feeling. She found out that her mom killed herself when she went back to Wisconsin and she lived with her aunt who acted like a mom to her and comforted her, but it wasn't enough.** (Let's all pretend Connie is her aunt, but didn't go with her to Hollywood, so she lives alone.) **Then,she got a job on So Random and they moved to Hollywood alone. That little girl was me, Chad. "

Chad didn't say anything, but hugged me. I didn't realize I was sobbing really hard until I felt his arms around me. We stayed there in silence until we saw the So Random cast at the door.

"We have…rehearsal." Tawni said slowly staring at us with happiness in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and got up only to be pulled back by Chad. Chad glanced at my cast and they seemed to get the message that he wanted them to leave.

"What, Chad?"

"Sonny, I know this is sudden and I might be risking total humiliation, but will you go out with me tomorrow at 8?"

"I-"

"I know that you just told me your life story, but I want to help you. I think we can make this work-"

I couldn't speak, but I choked out "I would love to, Chad." I catched my breath and waved as I exited the room.

What scared me the most was that I finally had a weakness that could be used against me.

**Channy Date? Maybe…Maybe not! You never know. **

**Review! **


	6. The New Dates

I went home and put on my red t-shirt that said _"I can hurt you blindfolded, so don't even try." _along with my black capris with my gray hoodie over my shirt and my hair was down, but was up on some parts since I didn't brush it. I grabbed my extra skateboard and ran to a dark alley in my converse. You see, the gang usually meets in certain places. There was the skate park being one of the main places and the alley being another along with a cave in the forest, a corner on this deserted street, and this abandoned warehouse.

I entered the alley and someone grabbed my arm. I was about to punch the person, but they pulled toward the light and I saw Megan frowning at me.

"What's wrong, Meg?" I said using my nickname for her that I use when I sense something happened.

"It's Skyler."

"What are you talking about?"

"Where is he?" She said shaking.

"Meg, Chill. Tell me what you know about Skyler." I said soothingly.

"He used to be my partner." She began which made me curious because we usually work solo. I wanted to interrupted, but she put her finger up signaling me to be quiet.

"It was before you were here. We fell in love and dated for 2 years, but then his mom said "I was the biggest mistake in the world" when he got an audition for Mackenzie Falls and he just nodded and broke up with me calling me a naive little girl who didn't know how the streets of Hollywood worked. I was broken for about 3 months until Adam told me that we have no weakness. Is he okay?"

"I think so." I said unsure because as we all know, I'm not a good friend of Skyler. I'm supposed to be his enemy.

"Oh. That's—great." She said choking on the last word and walked down the alley and the last thing I heard was "Adam wants to see you in his "office" as he calls it."

When I entered the "office", I was surprised to see Adam crying in his chair staring at a book. I got closer and saw a picture of his mom. Adam looked at me and closed the book with a slam. "Sit." He said as an order.

"What?" I said as I sat on the soft couch.

"Are you coming to Wisconsin with us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was sure I sent you a text about the trip to Wisconsin to see the rest of the gang. Anyway, are you coming?" He asked looking at his phone.

I jumped up and practically yelled "YES!" when I remembered all the fun time we had with Craig, which is like a brother to me, and Marissa, the second best girl fighter after me that I got along with even though we were each others competition. Sound familiar?

"Very well. Be ready to leave at around 9:00 tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" I yelled as I walked out and dressed into a flowy white skirt and a light pink tank top with a white short jacket on top with pink sandals.

**At Condor Studios**

I walked through the cafeteria doors to find an angry cast.

"Where were you this morning?" Tawni yelled making the whole cafeteria look at us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I don't know something every show needs to be the best. Something like…REHEARSAL!"

I bit my lip remembering we had early rehearsals this morning and said "I forgot."

"YOU FORGOT? You're the reason we are going to have a late show!"

"A late show?" I asked even though I was in Hollywood for about a year, I still never heard of a late show.

"We need to go to rehearse tonight and Saturday is the show at 7:30."

"Ok! Got it!" I said as I grabbed my fro-yo from Nico and skipped to the stage for some thinking.

I jumped onto the stage and sat down as I heard my phone ring "You have a new message." And then again…and again? Three text messages. I opened the first one.

_From: Tawni_

_To: Sonny. Or is it Bonny?_

_Marshall wanted me to text you that tomorrow at 7:30 is the show because he said you might forget again. Figures. Tonight we have rehearsals!_

**Then we had another…**

_From: CDC_

_To: Sunshine_

_Sonny, I can't wait for our date on tomorrow at 8. I'll pick you up at your apartment and wear something casual, but hot ;)_

**One more…**

_From: Adam_

_To: Allison_

_We'll be staying in Wisconsin for about a week and we changed the time to 8:20 because Megan needs time to do something…not important. I blocked her out when she came into my office to tell me, so Sorry! Hope that isn't a problem._

It wasn't a problem. It was a big, huge, gigantic, colossal, problem. I had 30 minute for a show that was 45 minutes long adding the goodbye with the announcement about me going to Wisconsin **(Here's a little game: We're going to pretend she told her cast already) **which equals 55 minutes which is about an hour. I had 20 minutes for my date with Chad which isn't how I pictured it and isn't even enough time to get to know him better. If I didn't make it to the gang on time, I could probably lose my first real friends forever. Why me? Why can't some help me?

**What should Sonny do? **

**REVIEW! Tell me if you like it and wait for the next chapter!**


	7. Realization of Love

I put my head in my hands and cried. I finally get my dream date with my dream guy and my show ruins it. I get to see my old friends that I love, but my dream date ruins it. I heard the doors open and there I saw Chad there looking at me.

"Chad, I can't go on a date with you."

"Why not, Sunshine?" He said pretending to be okay with it when I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Chad, there's a part to the story that I didn't tell you about and I don't think I can because it could hurt some people who I really care about."

"Sonny, I know this might not change a thing, but I—"He was cut off by Tawni who came in carrying a box.

"La, La, La-AHH! What are you doing here?" She jumped and threw the box backstage when she saw us on the stage.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said.

"Well, if you must know, I'm here to rehearse."

"Rehearsals don't start for another 2 hours." Chad made a point there and Tawni froze and ran out. It was surprising how fast she could run in heels.

I turned to Chad and smiled weakly. "That was awkward."

"Why can't you go on the date?" He repeated.

"I can't tell you." I spoke looking down.

"Sonny, Trust me. I won't tell anyone." He spoke softly when he saw a tear shed.

I can't." I choked on the words. I couldn't tell him about the gang without him thinking I was a criminal just like them.

"I told you to trust me! Why can't you? I try so hard to break down your walls, but you keep pushing me away. It hurts me, Sonny because I freakin love you!" He yelled walking out slamming the door.

Tawni walked in again with a sorrowful look and sat next to me. I didn't care. I just kept crying. I probably stopped after an hour, looked at her, wiped my tears, and stood up.

"Sonny, is there something you need to tell me?" She said cautiously.

I shook my head and she hugged me for about a minute.

"Marshall is going to be here any minute, so we'll talk about this later."

I nodded as Marshall came in.

"Good to see you, Sonny. I'm glad you made it early." He said and I fake smiled.

"I just thought me and Tawni could use a bit more practice in the Check-It-Out Girls Sketch." I said like my "Sonny" self.

"Very well. I don't want to interrupt, so carry on." He spoke looking at Tawni. He then went backstage and I looked at Tawni.

"So why did you come in earlier?" I asked her crossing my arms.

"That is an excellent question and I will tell you right now in about a minute when I finish this sentence which might take a long time and who knows if it will ever stop because I just can't believe you would ask me that question so sudden and—"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Just tell me and I'll tell you my secret."

She clapped her hands excited because she was going to know my secret and explained "I was here early because I help Marshall with the outfits and sometimes review some sketches and think of ideas for sketches. I work with the lighting and show props along with making the set."

I was at a loss for words. Tawni HELPED someone. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said "I can be nice when I want to."

"I know, but isn't it a lot to handle since you're part of the show?" I asked because usually Tawni hates doing too much work. Actually, Tawni hates doing work. PERIOD.

"Yeah, but since I like doing fashion and comedy, I enjoy it, but don't worry old Tawni is still here. I give myself the best spotlight and the better props that are new and clean."

I laughed weakly with her and she looked at me like she was expecting something. Then I remembered I had to tell her. I sighed and told her about the gang and my father. Of course, I didn't tell her the full story, but it was still the truth. Her jaw was agape the whole time when I told her about me fighting. I finished my story just in time when the rest of the cast came in.

"Sonny, you're back!" Grady said hugging me.

"Grady, I was never gone."

"Oh." Was all he said and sadly walked backstage.

"Don't worry about him, Sonny. He thought you were abducted by aliens and you could tell him where they hid his cheese." Nico explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say because I was clearly confused.

"Let's start, Kiddos!" Marshall said walking back in with Grady following him mocking him. Everyone laughed and I put on my best fake laugh when I saw Tawni's eyes on me.

**After Rehearsals **

I was so tired! We had to do the Check-it-Out Girls Dance over and over again because Tawni and I kept bumping into each other. I knew I had to see Chad and tell him about the gang even though it could hurt the people who were there for me. I made my way to Mackenzie Falls. I stopped to see they were rehearsing and I heard the exact lines Chad and I were rehearsing in his dressing me minus me of course.

"I trust you enough to give you my heart. I love you like I love the falls and maybe even more. I care for you like the water depends on the rocks to guide their path." Chad or should I say Mackenzie said, but it seemed like he was distracted.

"I love you, Mackenzie, but you can't trust me. I'm just going to hurt you. Promise you'll forget me when I'm gone." Marta said with so much passion that I thought it was real, but snapped out of it when I remembered she really did like Chad and it was obvious, but I would never tell anyone I noticed.

It was weird how the line sounded like us. He shouldn't trust me because I could hurt him. He told me he loved me and that means he didn't care what Mackenzie Falls thinks. I always helped him choose between stuff especially that time when he had a date and he couldn't find something to wear, so I picked out jeans and a brown t-shirt which made him look normal, but still handsome.

Oh, who am I kidding? He's gorgeous. His blue eyes match the beautiful sky and are so hypnotizing when they sparkle and his blonde hair which was always in place made him look perfect. I gasped as I realized the last part.

"I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper." I spoke out loud and the worst part was that he was right behind me.

**Did you like it? Review! **


	8. Short Channy So Cliche

**I am SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a long time and what makes it worse is that I have no excuse, but just for you guys, I'll post a new chapter tonight! Is that ok? Ok Awesome! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a long time, so here it is. I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! (Whispers) I wish I did….**

"Sonny, is it true?" He asked looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, but you have to understand that I can't tell you the reason why I can't go one the date with you because it might hurt me, you, and some people I really care for." I explained quickly.

"Sonny, I'm not mad. I was just frustrated because you're complicated and different from other girls in the good way and I never knew someone like you. Can I try something?"

I nodded and the next thing I knew was his lips were on mine. His lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. I could feel the fireworks go off in the background even if it was a 10 second kiss. I felt sparks and I knew that I could tell him anything, but I was scared he would betray me. I guess I was just paranoid. I looked at him and smiled. A real smile and then it faltered when I remembered Adam and the gang going to Wisconsin.

'What's wrong?"

"Chad, I have to go to Wisconsin." I said.

"Did you quit? Did you get fired? I swear Sonny I can march down to Mr. Condor's office and get your job back or I can quit too and we can be together. I can't lose you when I just got you." He said pacing back and forth.

"Chad, it's ok. I'm going to visit my friends. It's only for a week." I explained when I saw how nervous he was.

He looked at me relieved. "Never scare me like that again."

"Well, if you have let me finish, then I could have told you why." I said.

He blushed. "Well, sorry. I just wanted to make sure I could see my girlfriend every day."

"Girlfriend?" I said secretly smiling on the inside.

"Oh. Sorry again…Sonny Munroe, would you be my girlfriend?

I kissed him on the nose and spoke "A million times yes!"

He lifted me up and I felt like a little girl again. I laughed and he put me down.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 10:00 PM.

"My mom is going to freak out!"

"Now it's your turn to chill. I can drive you to your house." Chad said grabbing his keys out his pockets and showing me them.

Before I could answer, he pulled me towards him and we started running to his car hand in hand.

On the way there, I learned so much about Chad. His parents are divorced and he lives with his dad while his mom is remarried and pays for his home-schooling. He has a little brother and sister whose names are Matthew who likes to be called Matt and Lillian who prefers being called Lilly. He's been acting since he was 2 and his dream is to be a big-time director.

I was kinda sad when we pulled up to my driveway, but the smile came back when he got up and ran to open my door.

"Such a gentleman." I complemented jokily.

"Anything for m'lady"

I giggled and we walked up to my porch.

"See you tomorrow." He said and leaned in to kiss me.

"Nope!" I said ducking.

"Why not?" He said pouting. He looked so cute like that.

"Because I want our second kiss to be on our first date." I said simply.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good. When I come back from Wisconsin, you'll be the first one I call."

I kissed him on the cheek and went in. This has to be the best day ever.

And I have feeling tomorrow is going to be the worst.

**Channy is so cliché. Anyway, I thought the story need some Channy magic. What did you think? Tell me in your reviews.**


	9. Starbucks Show

**I know it took long to update, but here it is!**

"5 more minutes!" I yell at my alarm clock. Then I remembered today's Saturday. The day of the show and the day I leave for Wisconsin. No wonder my cast mates hate late shows. You have to wake up early on Saturday. I got out of bed and put on a white shirt with a brown and blue plaid cardigan over it. I picked out some cute jeans with brown lining and I put on a gold necklace just for fun. I looked at myself in the mirror and knew this wasn't me. It was Sonny Munroe. I started to feel guilty that I kept a secret from my cast. I pushed the thought aside and promised to tell them after I get back from Wisconsin.

**At the studios**

I couldn't forget about it. Everywhere I look I see one of my cast mates frowning at me telling me "You should have told us sooner."

I walked down the hall to my side of the dressing room and went into my closet to cry. I didn't know why I was crying, but I knew I just had to.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock at my door.

"Sonny? Open up!"

I immediately knew who it was, but I was a little scared to open the door. Why would she be here at this time? I opened the door and saw Megan. Smiling. Smiling like a goof to be more specific.

"Hey Sonny! What's up?"

"What's wrong?" I asked confused. Megan only called me that when she was nervous or happy.

"Nothing, silly! I was just thinking we could go shopping before the trip to Wisconsin. We can even bring Tawni!" She said excitedly.

I widened my eyes and her confidence. Megan was a shy girl that kept to herself. I didn't think she ever wanted anyone to find out about her, especially someone like Tawni who loved the press.

"I know what you're thinking, but I want to meet my competition for best friend." She smiled. I think I like this Megan, but she was a little too peppy. Oh my gosh, I'm not like this, am I? I chuckled at the thought and then looked at Megan and saw a sparkle in her eyes.

On cue, Tawni walked into the dressing room with a compact mirror in her hand looking at herself. She saw Megan and walked over to her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my dressing room? "I coughed and she corrected herself by saying "Our dressing room."

"Hi, I'm Megan Valdezer." I was surprised by her last name. It sounded like a rich family's name.

"I'm Tawni Hart, but I'm sure you knew that." Tawni was being herself as usual.

"Yeah, my "friends" used to say you were the popular mean girl that didn't care about people like us." Dang it! Megan just had to bring up the time Adam talked about Condor Studios being for self-arrogant wussies. I flinched and I saw Megan give me "Adam isn't mad." look. Megan looked at Tawni and quickly added "But I always defended you because I liked you better than Mandy."

Tawni clapped her hands and said, "Do you want to go shopping? We're gonna be the best of friends. Sonny, you can come too."

I decided to pass because I had so much to do. They nodded and walked out the door laughing. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down.

_To do list_

_Find out why Megan's happy._

_Go talk to Chad._

_Yagoo __**(Yes, it's supposed to be that way) **__the name Valdezer._

_Go talk to Chad._

_Pack my stuff for the trip._

_Go talk to Chad._

_Rehearse for the show._

I decided to go with the easiest one and go talk to Chad. I made my way towards Mackenzie Falls to find them rehearsing again. Do they ever take a break? I went behind the director since he always like me after I suggested they add a new girl to the show. I figured out it was the part where Skyler and Chad fight or should I say Devon and Mackenzie.

"What's the matter with you?" Mackenzie yelled walking toward Devon.

"There's nothing the matter with me except that our father left his fortune to the wrong son." Devon said as he stood up from the rock he was sitting on and flipped Chad's tie. Chad gasped and I stifled a giggle at how a drama show could make me laugh.

"Dad never loved your mother. He only loved mine." Chad-ahem Mackenzie said.

"You take that back." Devon growled pointing an accusing finger at him

"You make me." Mackenzie said with an angry face that wasn't so angry then he calmed down. "We shouldn't fight. We're half-brothers, Devon."

"Then- give me what's mine!" Skyler hesitated.

"CUT! CUT! CUT! IT"S ALL WRONG!" The director yelled. I jumped from his loud voice. Chad immediately looked at me and I did a small wave. He smiled and then turned back to the director.

"CHAD, BE MORE DRAMATIC! SKYLER, LEARN YOUR LINES!" He yelled at the two stars who were slumping down more and more on the leather couch at each word. I walked towards them with my best Sonny smile.

"Give them a break. They are doing their best and your ratings will surely go high when the press finds out Chad and I are dating." I said. Chad eyes widened and then he blushed. Skyler smiled and then gave me a thumbs up.

"You two are dating? That's amazing! I'll be right back! Chad, Skyler, I'm sorry for my behavior and you have the rest of the day off." The director left with a clipboard probably about to count how many people will be fan of Channy.

Skyler walked away without another word when his phone rang probably thinking we needed some alone time. I was about to turn around to leave when I felt strong arms grab my waist and pull me close into a tight hug. I immediately swung my arm around his neck and pulled away.

"So we're dating, huh?"

I blushed and responded, "I thought we were, but if you don't want to—"

"NO! I mean I think it's a good idea to keep it a low profile until you come back from Wisconsin. " He said looking down and I nodded understanding how the paparazzi could be. I looked at him with a blank look because it was awkward with the silence.

"Want to go for coffee? I realized you didn't go have Starbucks cup this morning when you came in and thought maybe—"He started babbling and I hushed him.

"I'd like that. Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and felt an electric shock. We drove to the nearest Starbucks which was actually pretty far away and what scared me was that we were so close to the skate park. I told Chad I didn't want anything fancy, but he disagreed and order a large Iced Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino with two straws.

"Why two straws?" I asked when we got to our table. To answer my question, he put one straw on my side and another on his.

We were having a great time talking and laughing. We were at the end of our second Frappuccino and we were going crazy earning looks from other people around us-even some workers. Then we heard the bell on the door ring again which warned us another customer was coming in, but instead of laughing, I froze. There was Adam with the gang behind him-minus Megan since she was shopping with Tawni. I slumped in my chair and put a menu in front of my face.

"Are you ok, sunshine? Chad asked.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. I had to make an excuse quickly. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom."

He nodded and I rushed past the gang and lock the restroom door. I stayed there for about 5 minutes and then went out. Bad idea. I bumped right into Adam.

"Watch where you're—Ally? What are you doing here?" Adam said checking me out in a disgusted way. "Who are you here with and wearing that?"

"I'm here alone, but you know being Sonny Munroe, I have to be in character at all times." I said dully.

"I see. Well, just a heads up, the service stinks. I had to threaten and punch the guy for him to get my order right." He laughed. "See you tonight." He said and walked out the door. I sighed out of relief he was gone and walked back to the table.

"Chad, I have to go pack for my trip." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I walked home even after Chad and I had a silly argument about how it's dangerous, but I finally won when the producer called him.

It only took me a while to put everything in my closet and drawers in 3 suitcases. The large one with some of my favorite shirts, ripped jeans, hoodies, capris, converse and shorts. A medium one with only a few tank tops, skirts, dresses, mommy jeans, and heels just in case I had to be Sunny Sonny. The last one was a small handbag with all of my products in it.

I rested on my bed until I heard my phone ring and I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sonny, I need you to meet me on the hill near the studio and airport."

**Who's on the phone? I don't know! Actually I do, but you have to find out in the next chapter. **

**Review and I think this chapter was extra-long or is that just me?**


	10. Cast vs Gang Showdown

"Why?"

"Please Sonny, I need to tell you something."

Then he hung up. I quickly put on one of my red hoodies and mommy jeans along with the wristband Adam had given me when I joined the gang, not caring about how it was half Sonny and half Ally. **(Allison actually. But it's a nickname)**

I walked up the hill and I saw him sitting on a log looking at the stars. I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped. I giggled and sat down next to him.

"Is everything okay?" I said after a moment of silence.

"No." He said not looking at me. "The girl I love is about to leave for Wisconsin in an hour and 24 minutes."

"Chad, I love you and only you. I would never leave you. I promise." I said smiling at him. We leaned in closer and closer. Closer. Closer. So close. Almost there. One inch away.

"SONNY!" I heard multiple voices yell. I looked back at all the angry faces and my eyes widened. There I saw all the people I lied to: Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Megan, and Adam. Then I saw Marissa and Craig behind Adam with disappointed faces on.

"Who are they?" My cast said pointing to Adam, Craig, and Marissa, but strangely not Megan.

"Funny story." I chuckled nervously.

"Why don't you tell us?" Tawni said sarcastically.

"Well, it's starts with—"I started talking, but Adam gave me a glare and I quieted down.

"It doesn't matter who we are. We're just here for Ally." Marissa said calmly, but still glaring at Tawni like she was the reason I was depressed.

"Who's Ally?" Nico asked confused.

Megan pointed at me and then Tawni was the one confused.

"How do you know who Ally is? Who are you?" Tawni screamed at Megan. Megan flinched at her screaming and frowned which quickly turned in a death glare.

"I'm Megan Valdezer. I—"

Tawni interrupted her rudely by saying, "I already know that part. I mean how do you know these people?"

"They are my friends and if you have a problem with that, then I regret going shopping with you." She said proudly and high-fived Adam. Tawni was shocked, but quickly recovered.

"I suggest you leave now." Adam said smirking.

"No." Tawni said determined and I winced as Megan pushed her back and Tawni had a light bruise on her arm.

"If you don't then we would have to show you who we are." Marissa said smiling like an innocent little girl. Pshh…She's a liar.

"That's all I ask." Tawni said with her hands up meaning she really didn't care.

Marissa took this chance and full on pushed Tawni onto the ground. I knew what she was capable of and if she got another chance, she would kill Tawni. I quickly grabbed Marissa's arm as she pulled back to punch Tawni. "Stop." I said in a low dangerous voice which made her back away scared.

I offered my hand to Tawni and she ignored it and got up dusting herself off and then looking at me with ice cold daggers. I didn't think she would do anything until she took a deep breath.

"Now tell me, Who Are They?" Tawni screamed so close to my face that I had the urge to pull her down by her hair for screaming at me. Of course, she didn't scare me and I looked at Megan for help, but she turned away along with everyone else. This was the moment of truth.

"They are my true friends." When I said that, they all turned their heads to me, so I continued, "You see I'm part of one of the best gangs in the world, but unlike other groups we keep a low profile. They were there for me when my father died and when my mom killed herself. They raised me from 13 and taught me how to fight when my aunt was at work. They are the people who helped me get here and I don't want to let them go."

At this point, Chad got up and walked behind the So Random cast and crossed his arms. I knew he was trying not to get angry at me because I didn't tell him sooner and my cast was looking down. Tawni was always the one to speak up.

"Then choose. Right here. Right now. Who do you care about most?"

I didn't know why, but I felt myself move towards Adam and Megan until I was right in front of them and smiled.

"I know where I want to be."

**Yes, I know it's short, but I want to leave you wondering.**

**Review and the next chapter will be up tomorrow probably.**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry Guys! I hate doing these things without any warning, but it's very important. I won't be able to update today like I said I would because listen to this:  
I was about to upload the already written chapter when…BRAIN SPARK! I got this idea for the end, so I'll be working on that today along with my homework and some late work I had for being absent once for school. Tomorrow night will be probably a reasonable time, but I'll try to upload it as soon as I can. I may be able to upload it in the morning. We'll see! **


	12. Half and Half

"I know where I want to be."

"But it's not here." Megan finished for me.

I nodded no and she hugged me tightly. "You're staying?" she whispered.

"Only." I said pulling away and looking at Adam. "If you let me stay on So Random with my other friends."

Adam had a disgusted look. "You want to stay with those losers?"

I sighed and shook my head. I gave Adam a hug and took off my wristband and gave it to him. "It was nice knowing ya."

"Wait." I heard behind me. I turned around to see Marissa. "I won't be able to take your place as best unless I beat you."

"Marissa, I won't fight you anymore. Just take it." I said knowing what she wanted me to do.

"Please. At least stay." She said looking at me with tears in her eyes. I gasped at her weakness.

"Fine." I spat pretending to be mad. "May the greatest win?"

Marissa nodded smirking now and sprang forward. I met her half way and grabbed her arm pulling it behind her. I heard her yelp and she grabbed my hair pulling me back. At this moment, Adam was telling everyone to get back. I saw my cast look at me shocked and gave Marissa the signal to get it over with. I did a back flip kicking her in the face and she fell down . She stood up quickly and punched me in the face. I grabbed her by the head keeping her steady and kicked her in the stomach. I heard Adam yell "Finish it already, Ally!" as I grabbed my knife out, but then I did one of the craziest things in gang history. I helped Marissa up and she got out her knife. We both stood there carving a star into our shoulder blade. I saw Marissa wince since it was her first time being carved the best, but it was nothing new to me. **(What I mean is that when you have a star carved into your skin, you're considered the best.)**

Adam and Megan looked at us, mouth agape, but not as big as my cast's and Chad's mouth was. We stepped away from each other and put our hands in the air.

"We're the best now." We said in unison.

"Which means-"Marissa began slowly circling Adam. "We have more power than you and I say_ Sonny_ can do whatever makes her happy."

Megan smiled remembering how Marissa and I made that plan 2 years ago in Wisconsin. I got curious again.

"Why were you so happy?" I asked her smiling back for the first time.

Tawni then walked up to us shyly. "I'm sorry I blew up at you, Megan, but can I take this one?" Tawni asked Megan and Megan just gave a simple nod. Tawni took that as the cue to continue, "OUR friend here has a date with Skyler after she gets back from Wisconsin." She put the emphasis on OUR and Megan smiled.

"Remember when Adam said he blocked me out when I came into his office," She spoke and I nodded for her to go on. "Well, I told him I was going to go make up with Skyler, but he didn't listen to me." Like twins, we both turned to Adam and glared and he put his hands up in surrender. 'Then I went to talk to him and he asked me out on a date and kissed me." She blushed.

We screamed like girls and I saw Marissa roll her eyes. I went back to her and said, "You should try it sometime."

"Pass." She said quickly and we laughed.

Adam came to me and looked at me with puppy eyes. "I'm sorry All-Sonny, I didn't know they meant this much to you." He gave me a quick hug and his phone rang. Like always. He pulled away and mouthed "Sorry" and left to take the call. I sighed and decided to go to my cast next.

I cleared everything up with Nico, Grady, and Zora. Surprisingly they understood how I got into the situation. They went back to the studios and as usual Nico and Grady went through the cafeteria door and Zora climbed up to the vents.

"What does this mean?" Tawni said with Megan and Marissa nodding after her.

"I will make a deal with you. We have Sonny on Weekends and Monday and you have her for Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and we share her on Friday." Marissa said looking at Tawni and Adam who came back kinda jumpy, but not the scared type, more like…excited?

Adam and Tawni looked at each other like they were already friends and spoke "We're fine with that."

I saw Craig in the corner all alone and I frowned as I realized I had forgotten about him. He saw me looking at him and waved. I waved back and gave the "Come Here" signal with my hand.

Craig came and gave me a bear hug and whispered, "You haven't changed a bit."

"I know I'm still awesome." I spoke remembering all the times I showed off because I was always better than him. He punched me jokingly.

Next thing I knew, it was Chad pulling me away. Craig gave me the knowing look and walked back to the studios with Tawni and Megan.

"Is someone jealous?" I asked teasingly playing with his hair.

"Never scare me like that again." He whispered in my ear. "I thought you were going to leave me."

"I don't break my promises." I smiled and pulled him into a sweet kiss. This is where I wanted to be.

**This is the last chapter in the story, but the next one will be how everyone's life turns out, so stay tune. **

**Review and tell me if you liked the story!**


	13. Future of Channy Family

_**Chad and Sonny's Future**_

After a year of dating, Chad finally got the guts to ask Sonny to marry him, so one "sonny" afternoon when they were having a picnic in front of a majestic lake under an apple tree that Sonny loved oh so much because of its gracefulness, Chad pulled out a whitish-grayish ring box with a red cherry ring pop in all its glory. Sonny laughed and took it out of the box and saw that underneath was a beautiful 16 carat diamond ring with_ Sunshine_ engraved on the side. She gasped and tackled Chad onto the green clean grass and screamed "A MILLION TIMESYES!"

Their wedding was one of the biggest in history. Of course, Tawni, Megan, and Marissa were bridesmaids and Chad broke the rules by having three best men being Skyler, Nico, and Craig which he became closer to through the years. The rest of the So Random Cast and Mackenzie Falls sat in the audience happy that Channy happened. The wedding ended up being outdoors in the exact spot Chad proposed. They said their vows, I dos, and kissed. The normal stuff they do at weddings.

Of course, Sonny kept on fighting after the little encounter with the gang and cast. Chad was surprised how she came home looking gorgeous as ever after one of the bloodiest fights ever. Sonny would always go skateboarding around with Megan and Adam since Marissa's and Craig's home was Wisconsin. Eventually the fights stopped after she got….well...pregnant.

After a few months of mood swings and weird cravings, they were blessed with a lovely blonde boy with light brown streaks in his hair and dark blue eyes which they named Mack, short for Mackenzie which was the name on his birth certificate.

Chad worked as a director for tons of hit movies that were filmed across the world. Sonny touring around the world singing her way to stardom with Mackenzie beside her at all times, even on stage. Certainly, there had to be a catch. Sonny took on missions across the world almost like a spy, but stayed clear of the most dangerous or hurtful ones. Sonny sometimes even performed some of her fighting skills in her shows as tricks. Chad and Sonny always met up in the weirdest places. _Italy. Germany. France. Mexico City. _

Like every couple, their life wasn't perfect. They fight over bills, their jobs, Mackenzie, money, and about their own alone time. It's always the same routine. Sonny yells. Chad yells. Mackenzie cries. Sonny cries. Chad hugs her and says "I love you." Easy as that. They were perfect for each other and no one could ever change that.

_**Megan and Skyler's Future**_

Megan, Megan, Megan. What's up with you? Oh yes, it starts the day after she came back from Wisconsin with the gang. It was the night of your date. With Skyler. It turns out that Skyler's mom was wrong. Your dad owned a huge jewelry company that was worth thousands of dollars. _Valdezer._ No wonder it sounded so familiar to Sonny. It was the name of the place Megan was stealing from the day she met Sonny and the only reason the police was after her was because her dad was looking for her and the owner, which was good friends with her father, saw her enter the store.

Megan now owns her dad's company which is now worth up to millions and along her side was her husband Skyler DeVane who she dated for a few months until he asked her to marry him when she came back from one of the biggest fights in gang history all bruised and he knew he couldn't lose her.

Unlike Chad and Sonny's wedding, they had a small wedding in a church with some of their closest friends. Skyler's best man was obviously Chad and Megan's bridesmaids being Tawni, Marissa, and Zora since Sonny said she wanted to be in the crowd for once.

Skyler was still a part time actor who guest-starred in many new shows. Megan didn't just work in a jewelry store, every once in a while she helped Sonny work out the schedule for concerts, meet and greets, interviews, and all the stage decorations, almost like her own personal secretary, but she got a fair share of the money.

As you can see, Megan doing fine now that she has a family. Yes, she has her husband Skyler, her sister that she tracked down that visits on holidays, and two baby twin girls with black hair and green eyes. She had the life she always wanted.

_**Tawni and Nico's Future**_

Tawni? That's easy. She opened her own clothing line and owned a huge fashion company. She still loved herself, but she had time for friends like Sonny and Megan. Tawni Hart was never the person to have a heart, but she did, and it was huge. She donated clothes to the orphanage and poor every month. She liked having her employees do fundraisers to raise money for new machines and fabrics, but mostly to donate to the retirement home.

Tawni Hart was also never the person to find true love, but again she did. His name? Easy again. He was there right in front of her the whole time. He encouraged her to follow her dream of being a famous fashion designer by his style. The way his hats were always a different pattern every day even if it didn't match his outfit and the way he curved his hat whenever he was making a move on her. His style was unique. It wasn't too preppy, but it wasn't too bad boy. It was like a normal teenage boy trying to be a gentleman. There's only one person who could get that far down to Tawni Hart's soul. _Nico Harris. _

No, they aren't married yet, but they have been dating for 2 years, 7 months, 266 days, 7 hours, and 31 minutes. Yes, Nico kept count, You see they both have very busy jobs, but they are planning a wedding in 3 months.

What does Nico do? Well, Nico is too busy with Oh I Don't Know…. Owning Harris Studios? Yes, it's true, Nico actually owns the place where Sonny loves to come perform, Chad loves to direct, Skyler love to act, Megan like to assist, and Tawni loves to dress the actors/actresses.

Every time Tawni asks him why they weren't married yet, Nico always grabbed her hand, looked into her eyes, kissed each finger stopping at the ring finger, and said "Someday, my love." As you can see, they are one sweet couple.

_**Grady and Zora's Future**_

Grady is still his normal self. After So Random finished, he got a part in…well, Mackenzie Falls which lasted about 6 months since they only needed "The New Guy That's Richer than Mackenzie" for one season. Now, he's fulfilling his real dream. Grady owns a restaurant with the best cheese pizza in town. The place is always full and it's impossible to make reservations unless you want to wait a year. The pizzeria also makes tacos, meatball sandwiches, and has its own frozen yogurt machine. It has its own entertainment section with a billions games and prizes. It's called _Random Fun._

Now, we all know Zora is a smart, weird, pranking little girl, but would you ever think she would actually be a news reporter? Well, if you think about it, it does fit her. She has to sneak around and find interesting stories about people and the world. Plus, she knows everything before anyone else know and she gets to report it every night at 10. She doesn't leave her audience bored either. At the end of each show, she likes to blow something up or prank one of the workers. I guess you could say Grady and Zora were living the life.

_**Adam's Future**_

Adam? He's okay. Actually, he's doing great! He has his own band that he's touring with. Yes, he still keeps in contact with Sonny, Megan, Craig, and Marissa, but right now his life is music. Remember the time when Adam had to leave to pick up his phone? Yeah, that was actually an agent calling him to discuss his songs he wrote to let out his feelings about everything. Who knew five of those would go platinum and 7 would go gold?

As for his love life, Adam had recently met a girl named Liana who was a huge fan of the band. Of course, she wasn't like most girls. She didn't faint, give a VERY high-pitch scream, or hyperventilate when she saw him. She just gave a simple "I'm a huge fan! Could I please get a picture with you?" with huge pearly white smile that made Adam feel hope and he started talking about love in his songs. But they decided to take it slow to get to know each other. I guess you could say Adam is changing for better.

**Did you like how everyone's life turned out? Review and tell me if you did and maybe tell me whose life you liked best!**


End file.
